When It's Time to Pass, Pass
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Death. It's a very dark thing that takes away the people you love the most and lets you see them only when you die yourself... 95 year old Phineas Flynn is now alone after most of the ones he grew up have now passed away... until the spirits of familiar people came to help him realize his upcoming fate... Rated T for death scenes and ghost stuff


The ninety-five year old Phineas sighed sadly as he held a photograph in his hands. It was a photo taken of he, his older brother and sister, Ferb and Candace, and their youngest brother Joey… the four of them were children. So happy, so energetic. If only things could be like that again... as one can imagine, Phineas' usually high energy strength deteriorated as he aged from a young hyper kid to a now old and gray-haired man with noticeable wrinkles and glasses. He can still stand without the use of a cane or a wheelchair - which is a good thing, and he still lived his life pretty well… except grief filled his heart months by months as each of his loved ones left him… his parents, Linda and Lawrence, passed first in a car accident when Phineas was still a younger adult with Isabella as a wife. Then Candace followed several years later due to a tumor in her brain which developed too quickly to stop and treat. Yes… the passings of those three were the first great amount of grief for Phineas during his young years. But fortunately, his beloved Isabella along with Ferb and little Joey still remained for the rest and it was all perfect.. he and his brothers built and built more contraptions while at the same time, coping with their fatherhood - Phineas had a daughter named Isabelle and two sons. The older named Phineas Jr and the younger one.. was given the name of the little brother Phineas grew up with.

Joey.

How he still loved his youngest brother even though he's as old as he is at age eighty-nine. The kind-hearted old man would still hang out with his older brothers like the times they were younger. Though not all the time for Joey himself had his own little bundles of joy - Judy and Mark. The combination of the love he shared with his close friend and wife Molly Murphy. Those children, along with Phineas' own were grown up now and in their working worlds with their own families, making their fathers and mothers the grandparents now. Phineas sighed, a single tear sliding from his face. Joey passed away peacefully one winter night before his ninetieth birthday. And as for Ferb, though still living by spirit, also passed away recently. Heart attacks got the better of him during the past week and he was admitted to the hospital. His condition getting more critical as the days passed. Phineas choked a sob as he remembered the day he visited his brother… the day which turned out to be the last day for Ferb Fletcher.

"I will wait for you brother… and that's a Joey Peach Pie Promise with the sauce or…however you two say it,"

Those were the last words Phineas ever heard from his little brother as the heart monitor went flat-line.

More tears slid down his face as he held the photo close… everyone he knew and loved, were now in the hands of The Big Guy Upstairs. And Phineas was all alone… except with his children who would come over to visit their father. But he knew he can't depend on them as company forever. That would be burden for them working adults… The old man sighed sadly looking around his lonely home. Photos of his family hung on the walls and some trophies and awards from Switzerland sat on top of the fireplace. If only things were like before… Phineas wished hard to himself... as he wished, he thought he heard the sound of Ferb's voice echo through a breeze.

"Brother…."

Phineas sat up and looked around. He wasn't imagining things at all! Whatever it is, he really did hear the low kind tone of his best friend's voice.

"Hi Phineas! Watcha doin? I miss you so much…."

Isabella's voice echoed next making Phineas even more tense. It wasn't just Ferb.. Someone else is here.

"Hey Dinnerbell! Ya comin or what?….."

"C'mon Phineas, we are all waiting for you!….."

The gruff voice of Buford and high pitch of Baljeet echoed next and soon, many other familiar voices started to fill the place, making Phineas look around trying to find the ones who left him. The voices and breezes got louder and colder as they blew around Phineas.

"Eeewheeee! Phineas you have to join us! We've waited for so long!"

"Hey Phin, you still remember me?"

"Mom! Phineas isn't coming even when it's time!"

Phineas' eyes widened. It's time? He did not get what Candace just said. "Time?" Phineas spoke to those around him. "Candace, or anyone else who knows, what do you mean it's time? Time for what exactly?" Laughter from the various familiar voices echoed throughout the house.

"Man is he that oblivious?"

"Oh Buford, that's our Phineas for you,

A giggle from Candace sounded and Phineas felt a familiar presence standing in front of him. His mother Linda.

"Phineas honey, it's time for you to move on now,"

Phineas blinked, tears filling his eyes. "Mom…" he sobbed.

"Yes my lad, you have grown and lived for so long… after all those, it is now time for you to rest and get all those freedomness you can imagine!"

The British accent of Lawrence spoke next. Phineas looked around at all the people (even if he can't see them, he can still tell who's here) taking in what was just said to him. "Are you saying…" Phineas began. "It's time for me to…die?" A chorus of "yes" and "yeah" filled the air while some remained quiet but nodded their invisible heads. The old man now understood. He was already ninety-five. And he did live a long life in a positive way despite the many deaths in life. Phineas wheezed and coughed as dust from the counters suddenly blew into him. The old man fell back to his sofa and looked around wearily. His vision blurred due to his glasses falling off during the fit, Phineas wasn't able to see much…though he did manage to see the shapes of his deceased loved ones glowing brightly. And if he wasn't wrong, he could also make out some bright smiles forming at the faces of those people - Ferb. Candace. Isabella. Buford. Baljeet. Jeremy. Irving. Linda. Lawrence. And.. Even Perry.

All were standing in front of him smiling and glowing - their details also in view. Eyes, smiles, the clothing they normally wore while alive. Phineas can see them all despite the blurriness increasing. As the old man was about to close his eyes, a little triangular-headed five year old lept on him wrapping Phineas in a hug.

It was Joey… the man as old as his brother was now the same young toddler both Phineas and Ferb raised as older brothers should. The boy giggled and snuggled up to his now departing brother.

"See you back at home big brother!"

Joey excitedly spoke as Phineas smiled for the last time…his eyes now closed as he departed to another place unknown to most still living….

Phineas moaned as he rubbed his head in exhaustion. That was an unusual experience. All of those people who left him, were there at his house. And they all agreed on a topic - it is now time for him, Phineas Flynn, to die and join them…wait, now he remembers. He passed away earlier with his family as ghosts staying with him. That pretty much explains why Phineas found himself in a cloud-like landscape. Phineas sat up from the spot to take in the new surroundings but was interrupted by a furry monotreme tackling him and covering him with lick kisses.

"Perry!"

Phineas exclaimed and held the platypus in his arms. Overcome with joy to see his platypus again. Two grownups along with three kids came up to Phineas with smiling faces.

"Hello Sweetie..." Linda greeted as Lawrence stood beside her, equally happy. "Welcome home,"

"Mom! Dad!" Phineas cried and immediately covered his mouth. He suddenly sounded younger! He looked around at himself and was shocked - He was ten years old again! Wearing the signature orange and white striped shirt and blue shorts and shoes. His eyesight was perfect and his old wrinkled skin transformed to the smooth child flesh. Tears filled the boy's eyes as he looked at his parents, realizing that they are no longer old but the same age they were when looking after their young children. "Nobody is old here Phineas lad," Lawrence chuckled as the boy hugged him. "We are all younger and wrinkleless!" Linda gently elbowed him. "That's not even a real word hon," she laughed as Lawrence gave a pouted lip. Phineas laughed and was immediately greeted by his brothers and sister who were also kids again…or teenagers in Candace's case.

"Candace! Ferb! Joey!" Phineas cried as he rushed with open arms to his siblings. The four were wrapped in a group **hug** as Phineas tearfully rejoiced. Linda, Lawrence and all the others who knew Phineas came, including Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, and joined the group hug as happy cries and cheers filled the air. Phineas grinned looking around him. He wished for this to happen and it came true! The happy boy was beyond happy until his attention was caught by a red haired man with a triangular head and glasses. Phineas' eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad?"

 **Author's Note: See if you can guess who Phineas saw ;) and Joey's wife, (read the Fireside Joey Chaoter of P and HLB) and lastly, it's not the ghosts making Phineas die, it's just that they're here for Phineas' dying time is near so... you get the point :)**


End file.
